


History Repeating Itself

by cabin12kiddos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan (Percy Jackson), Cabin Ten (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Prophecy of the Seven (Percy Jackson), The Second Titan War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin12kiddos/pseuds/cabin12kiddos
Summary: Drew Tanaka doesn't like what Piper McLean represents. She's a little too much like their traitorous sister, Silena Beauregard...
Relationships: Aphrodite (Percy Jackson) & Drew Tanaka, Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard (mentioned), Drew Tanaka/Jason Grace, Piper McLean & Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	History Repeating Itself

It could have ended last summer. Silena Beauregard could have been a distant memory in Camp Half-Blood’s collective consciousness, one of the hundreds of faceless, forgotten Aphrodite kids. She could have been just another name on the bead representing the Battle of Manhattan, having been remembered as just another camper who gave their life to stop Kronos. But she wasn’t, for the fates had decreed long ago that Drew’s suffering would not end that summer. 

When Silena died, she left the counselorship of Cabin Ten to the next oldest. With all the casualties suffered by their cabin in the Second Titan War, that was Drew. She took the role in stride. She stepped up, presenting herself as the leader of her siblings. She fought for their inclusion in camp activities, tried her best to act as a mediator in all the stupid arguments, promised to keep them safe from the ridicule of the other cabins. But it was so  _ difficult _ . 

The drama, the fighting, the bullying, the negativity of it all. Being a child of Aphrodite at that time was nearly impossible. But somehow, some way, the ghosts of the cabin’s past managed to make it worse. 

Silena Beauregard didn’t die in the war, not really. Her picture was framed above the fireplace. She was immortalized as some  _ hero _ . Only four knew the truth, and three had the gall to say “she did the right thing in the end”.  _ Guess they forgot about all the lives she destroyed before “the end”, huh?  _ Drew thought. 

But Drew was learning, as her sister had before her, to fake a smile through it all, to pretend she wasn’t hurting. “Yes, Silena was very brave,” the words felt rotten in her mouth. “Yes, Silena will be dearly missed,” she lied straight through her perfect teeth. “Yes, all she ever wanted was to protect us,” she forced the bile back down her throat. 

Eventually, it got better. More new campers arrived. Silena’s name was closer to being forgotten everyday. Drew was finally beginning to relax, to let her guard down and maybe start trusting her siblings again. And then  _ she _ came. 

Drew had never met another child of Aphrodite that could match her in charmspeak. Silena,  _ of course _ , had come closest, but everyone knew her power level was inferior to that of Drew’s. The younger had always believed it was a blessing, a gift from their mother, to ensure the traitor didn’t sway the entire cabin to Kronos’s side. She was wrong. 

The moment the girl stepped foot inside the border, Drew could sense the presence of another charmspeaker. She knew she had to assert her dominance as the head counselor  _ now _ , before this homeless looking girl let their mother’s gift go to her head. Drew could tell she was already using it, however subconsciously, to manipulate the boy she had arrived with. 

Jason Grace clearly didn’t know he was under the influence of love magic, it was rare that any charmspoken victim was. Drew could feel her sister’s pull on him. He reeked of Aphrodite’s essence, as if the girl had marked him as her territory.  _ Disgusting,  _ Drew thought.  _ Almost like Char- _ she stopped herself. She couldn’t change history now, but she could prevent it from repeating.

Drew spent the whole day trying to break Piper’s hold over the son of Zeus. She was close to lifting the younger demigoddess’s spell when she was blocked by something. 

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed in her consciousness.  _ Stop _ . Before she could process whom the voice belonged to, Drew spotted a brightly colored peacock at the edge of Cabin Two. The bird turned to her, seemingly staring into the daughter of Aphrodite’s soul.  _ You will not reveal my plan yet, insolent girl. Leave my champion be, and allow him to wallow in his confusion. This is the path the fates have decreed.  _ Drew’s headache ceased, and the peacock was gone. 

She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she couldn’t let her new sister go on a quest so soon. She was untrained, her charmspeak was too powerful for her to manage, she wasn’t ready. And yet, when Piper batted her perfectly curled eyelashes, the entire cabin fell under her spell. Drew tried to counter it, even threatened the shoes of shame, but nothing worked. They all adored their new sister. They were  _ weak _ . 

So when the morning came, and Piper set out on her quest, Drew let her. This was bigger than her, she understood that. Something was coming, and whatever it was, Jason and Piper would have a role to play. She just prayed to Aphrodite that her daughter would be on the right side this time. She couldn’t take another heartbreak. And if not, well…  _ This time, I’ll do what I have to.  _


End file.
